


A Lack of Restraint

by youhavebeenwarmed



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: Drugging, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge, Trauma, do unto others..., this probably wouldn't have happened if Julian had just been nicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavebeenwarmed/pseuds/youhavebeenwarmed
Summary: Julian wakes up alone in the woods. It only gets worse from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I decided to each write a fic using the same prompt: "Julian gets chased in the woods by the relative of a former victim that he assaulted. If he gets caught, he will be raped."  
> My story didn't follow those guidelines exactly, but the concept is definitely the same!  
> You can read his story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10258070).

 

Julian shivered as cool air brushed his shoulder. Without opening his eyes, he reached to pull the covers back up, but he was unable to find them. His fingers brushed the mattress, only for it to feel cool damp and _wrong_.

He opened his eyes. He wasn’t in his bed—he wasn’t even in his room. He was outside, in what seemed to be some sort of forest.

He sat up, brushing off the dirt and leaf mold that clung to his skin and clothes. He felt slightly foggy, as if he’d taken a pain pill, even though he’d run out over a week ago, when his father had refused to renew his prescription.

His surroundings weren’t nearly as well maintained as any of his properties. He didn’t recognize where he was, but that was hardly surprising. All wooded areas tended to look the same.

He was still dressed in the light blue cotton pajama pants and white undershirt he’d gone to bed in, only he was now also wearing a navy silk robe his dad had bought him because he found Julian’s preferred sleepwear distasteful. His exact words had been that Julian needed to “cover up” so he didn’t look like he’d “crawled out of a trailer and into one of their games.”

So, of course, Julian had made it a point to spend as much time walking around the house in only his sleep clothes as possible, and the robe had remained in the back of his closet for months.

He looked down to see that his shoes were wrong as well. Running shoes that he’d worn once and never again, still bright white with unblemished stripes of reflective green.

Even if he’d been sleep walking—which he’d never been prone to do—he would not have chosen those items. Someone else had put them on him. The thought made him uneasy.

“Hey, is anyone there?” he called out, and his voice was jarringly loud in the night.

He shifted from foot to foot, suddenly pressed with the ridiculous notion that he didn’t want whatever was out there to hear him. He scoffed at the thought. Obviously, there wasn’t anything out here that was going to attack him.

But even so, he found himself wanting to put distance between himself and the place where he’d made so much noise. He had no idea which way to go, but he picked a direction at random and began to walk. It wasn’t like he could have been magically transported to some remote wilderness. At most, it would take a few minutes before he found a person, or a house, where he could use the phone and have a servant come pick him up.

He would figure out how he’d gotten here after he was back somewhere he recognized.

But after several minutes of trudging through the forest, the only things he found were more darkness, a particularly irritating spider web, and that his shoes weren’t nearly as comfortable as they should have been when they were advertised for athletic use. He missed his loafers.

He stopped, grumbling to himself as he rubbed his arms through the stupid robe. It did little to warm him up. He was about to give up and try shouting again, when he caught movement in the corner of his eye.

A man was leaning against a tree, faintly illuminated by the moonlight. For a moment, he thought it was one of his guards. The silhouette was similar, but no, even in the dim light he could see the clothes were wrong. All black and of a coarser material. His father always insisted on nicer, more formal appearances.

Well, it didn’t matter. He needed help, and this was someone who could help him.

“Hey. Hello.” Julian waved at the man. “I need assistance.”

The man didn’t say anything. He pulled a wristwatch out of his coat pocket, checked it, then put it back.

Julian thought it was odd that he wasn’t wearing it, not that he cared all that much. It was probably just some unremarkable reason like a broken strap.

What was more notable, was that the man still hadn’t answered him.

“Excuse me, aren’t you listening?” Julian stopped a few yards from him. “I have to call my family. I need your phone.”

“No.” The man’s voice was almost a growl and it made the hair on the back of Julian’s neck rise.

Which was stupid. There was no way he was going to be intimidated by some guy who had nowhere better to be than standing out in the woods in the middle of the night. He probably didn’t even have a job. No wonder he couldn’t afford to fix his watch.

Well, at least that made getting what he wanted easy.

“What? You want money?” Julian gave a deliberately loud sigh. “Well, I guess I can arrange that. I can have it brought to you. After I use your phone.”

“I never bring a phone on a job.”

“What job—You know what? Never mind. Just tell me how to get to the nearest house or road or something useful.”

The man pushed away from the tree, and now that he was standing up straight, it became apparent that he was tall, at least half a foot more so than Julian. His hair was short and dark, but very little of the rest of his features could be seen.

“My job involves a game.”

Something in his tone gave Julian pause. “I’m not interested in games.”

“That’s not what I hear.”

Julian’s heart rate began to accelerate. This wasn’t good. The contestants were supposed to be carefully screened to avoid ones who would have anyone likely to come looking for them, but once or twice they’d been mistaken, and a grieving relative had started to poke around. His father had found it simple to make them disappear, but that was somewhat hard to do when Julian was handling the aggrieved nutcase alone, without so much as even a weapon.

“Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but I’m sure you’re mistaken. So, whoever your grudge is with, isn’t—”

“I’m not here to punish you for that.”

_Punish._ This conversation was going in a direction Julian didn’t care for at all.

“I—”

“You need to be taught a lesson about touching people when they’ve told you to stop.”

“What are you talking about?” Julian threw up his hands in agitation. “What could that possibly have to do with me…” Julian frowned. His father had said something like that to him before. Repeatedly actually. He’d kept harping on and on about how Julian shouldn’t have gotten quite so handsy with a couple of the pigs.

He noticed the man was watching him closely, and Julian made sure to shift his expression into a glower.

“So, let me guess, my dad paid you to find me out here and scare me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, even though he knew he probably didn’t look that imposing in his night clothes, it was the best he could do. “Well, it’s not going to work, so you may as well quit.”

“I’ll give you a head start. Fifteen minutes.” The man pulled the watch back out of his pocket. “Starting now.”

“Head start until what?”

“Until you learn what it’s like to be in their place.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” But even as he said that, Julian felt a shudder go through him.

The man continued to stare at the watch face, his lips moved as if he was counting the seconds along with it. Julian didn’t want to admit it, but he found it unsettling.

“I know my father wouldn’t let that happen to me, so cut it out.” Julian turned to address the woods. “Do you hear that, dad? I’m calling your bluff! So, you can come out—I know you’re watching!”

There was no sound of movement in the trees. He expected there to be his father and Bevans and at least two guards. He should have heard something.

“Look, I get your point,” Julian tried again. “Even before you dragged me out here, I’d already decided not to do that anymore, so you don’t have to prove anything to me. It’s unnecessary.”

Still nothing.

“I almost feel sorry for you.”

Julian jumped at the sound of the man’s voice, and he spun to glare at him.

“Excuse me?”

“That when you’ve been kidnapped—when you’ve been left to be hunted like an animal in the woods—that the first thing you think of is that your father did it to you.”

Julian frowned at him. “Who else would have the resources?”

“My employer’s identity is confidential.”

“I know it’s my father.” His voice was getting tighter, hoarse.

“Thirteen minutes. I’m starting to think you want this to happen.”

“Want what to happen?”

“I think you know.”

Julian was breathing fast, and he forced himself to slow down, to take a deep breath before he responded. He couldn’t let this man, this _pig_ , think he had control of the situation.

“Whether you ever make another threat like that to me, is a decision you’re going to want to consider very wisely.”

The man snorted, as if what Julian said was amusing.

Julian huffed. “That wasn’t a joke! If you think for one second—”

“The only decision I have left to make…” The man shifted and even in the moonlight Julian could see his gaze was traveling deliberately down Julian’s body. “Is whether I’m going to have you on your stomach or your knees.”

Julian sucked in his breath. “Y-you can’t say things like that to me! I—I’ll have you _killed_.”

“Eleven minutes and thirty seconds.” The man tapped his watch. “If you don’t want to run, if you just want to get it over with, we can do that too.”

“You wouldn’t—who the hell do you think you are?”

The man shrugged. He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms above his head. And then, with a shift in purpose, he took a step in Julian’s direction.

Julian ran.

It wasn’t because he believed that lunatic was actually going to touch him. Obviously, he was just an actor. But as far as his father’s let-me-teach-you-about-life stunts went, this was a new low. Julian needed time and space to decide exactly what the best way to deal with this was. He wanted to make sure his father really regretted trying something like this.

As he ran, he turned over every vicious, shame-inducing, and nasty remark he could come up with in his mind. His father was going to be so sorry that he’d ever even conceived this hateful plan.

But, before he could come up with more than a few blistering remarks, Julian realized that he was winded. His sides ached. He slowed to a stop and dizziness hit him, he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He needed water, but he didn’t have any. He hadn’t lasted long at all. He had no way to tell time, but he was fairly certain that hadn’t even been the whole eleven minutes, or whatever, that he’d had left.

Julian stumbled over to a fallen log and sat down, carefully since it was somewhat rotted and gave a bit beneath his weight. He put his head between his knees and tried to slow his breathing. He remembered being taught to do that to avoid passing out, that one time his dad had tried to make him take fighting classes before he’d managed to get out of them. Part of him felt like he should have just let himself pass out. It would serve his father right to find out that he’d pushed his son that hard, that all the stress and trauma from this ordeal was just too much for him.

Julian huffed at the thought. As good as it was, he didn’t actually want to just lie on the ground and wait for that whackjob actor to find him. A better option would be if he disappeared. Maybe he could hide until the guy gave up on him, and then find his way to the nearest road and hitchhike to a town. He would find a way to lie low and let his dad think he was dead. He’d be beside himself with grief over having caused his own son’s death. Yes, that was certainly a much better solution.

All he had to do was find a place to hide.

It didn’t have to be much. It was dark, and it wasn’t like his dad would have bothered to get a professional tracker or anything. He wasn’t certain those were even real anyway, and not just something made up on TV.

He looked around at the dark forest, trying to think of a solution that didn’t involve climbing a tree, when he realized that there was one right beneath him.

He stood up—carefully, since he was still a bit light-headed—and moved around to examine the log. It was large and partially hollowed out.

This would work.

It only took a couple minutes for Julian to tuck himself inside the crevice of the log, covering the rest of him with leaves and the insides of the log that had been so rotted it had come away easily in his hands. It was somewhat disgusting to be covered with this stuff, but the thought of how upset his father would be made it worth it.

He felt something prickle against his neck, and he twitched, hoping the annoying leaf or whatever would resettle and stop poking him. But it didn’t, in fact it seemed to get worse. Then there was another one, more of a tickling sensation on his hand, then his forehead.

There were insects in the leaves. Ants, or something like them, and they were everywhere.

Julian yelped and flung himself out from under the leaves, cursing and flailing in his attempts to get them off. He could feel them moving inside the robe, and he tore it off and threw it on the ground. He brushed and swatted at anything that was left on him, and shook out the legs of his pants.

“Getting undressed?”

Julian jumped at the voice. He spun around to face the man. He was annoyed that not only had he been covered in insects, but it was all for nothing since he’d been discovered as well.

“Only a rich brat would be stupid enough to try to hide in a termite infested log.”

Julian glared at him. “Why don’t you just fuck off?”

“You need to be taught some manners too.”

A flash of rage went through Julian. He’d had it. He was done with this whole stupid ordeal. He opened his mouth to tell him so, only to notice the man was striding towards him.

“What are you doing? Stay away.” Julian started to back up, but the man was quicker and grabbed his wrist.

Julian tried to yank it free, but his grip was too tight. “Cut it out!”

“I think I want you on your stomach.”

He sounded like he meant it, and the words sent a chill through Julian. Deciding he needed to take this more seriously, he swung at him, fully intending to knock him flat, only to miss entirely as the man spun them around and drove a fist into Julian’s stomach.

Julian gasped, trying to suck in air as he was shoved to his knees.

“Lie on the ground.”

When Julian didn’t obey, the man gave him a hard shove forwards, and Julian grunted as he was sent sprawling on the ground. He hadn’t even been able to brace for it, it had happened so fast.

For the first time, he considered that he might not have a choice about what the man was going to do to him.

He was scared.

It was hard to believe his father would do this to him.

Julian scrambled to get his arms underneath him, but the man held him down with a hand on the back of his neck.

His breath was returning though, and he sucked in gulps of air shakily until he could find his voice.

“Why are you doing this?”

“This is what you wanted to do to them, isn’t it, pig?”

Hearing that name be applied to him, sent a jolt through Julian. “It wasn’t the same—they expected money. They were willing to do anything to—”

“Shut up.”

Julian flinched at the sudden anger in his tone, and it triggered an answering rage in himself. He didn’t care who thought he’d earned this. He wasn’t going to just lie here and let this happen.

“Do you know what’ll happen to you if you go through with this?” Julian’s voice was rough, but he did his best to sound threatening. “You’ll spend the rest of your life being hunted—I’ll make sure of it!”

Julian struggled to get up, only to let out an involuntary whimper as the man applied more force to his neck.

He felt calloused fingers slide into the back of his pajama bottoms, and then the cool air strike his skin as they were violently yanked down to expose his ass.

“You’re not doing anything to me,” Julian protested, but his voice was high and tight.

He heard the sound of something unexpected, like some sort of wrapper being torn.

“Is that—what is that?”

“Something to make it slick. It’s for me, it won’t matter much to you.”

Julian shuddered at the implication, even though he’d known that was where this was going. But still, he’d never done this before. Let a man enter him.

“Stop—Just—I’ll give you anything. I’ll pay anything you want!”

He felt his attacker position himself above him. Felt something slick and hard slide down between the cheeks of his ass.

“Don’t you dare do this to me,” he hissed, his voice catching at the end.

He felt prodding as the man’s cock pressed against his hole, and he tried to squirm, tried to make it harder for him to line himself up, but then he felt pressure, and then the sudden burst of pain as his cock was forced inside him.

Julian gasped at the shock, at the invasion, and his entire body went rigid.

“Ow—ow, you’re hurting me!”

The man ignored him, groaning in pleasure as he thrust the rest of the way in, until his hips were pushing firmly against Julian’s ass.

It hurt. Badly. Julian tried to shove himself away from the ground, tried to get out from under him, but the man held him down.

“Ah! Stop! Don’t—” Julian’s words broke off into a whimper as the man began to thrust into him, hard and deep.

“ _Please_ stop,” Julian managed finally.

“See you found some manners.” The man’s tone was mocking him.

It was too much. Julian was hurting—he was pleading—and his attacker found it _amusing_.

He grit his teeth and his vision began to blur. He was flat on his stomach, getting his ass fucked by a man who’d been hired to do this to him, either by his own father or the family of whoever he’d supposedly wronged, and when it was over, he was going to go back and tell them so they could laugh about what had been done to him.

A cold feeling settled in his gut. He felt like he was going to be sick.

A sob tore free from his throat, and he squeezed his eyes shut, pushing tears out to roll down his cheeks. He let himself go limp, there wasn’t much else he could do.

Seeming to sense the change in Julian, the man let go of the back of his neck and moved to brace his arms on either side of his back.

Julian took the opportunity to bury his face in his hands and muffle his sobs. There was a part of him that felt he should be trying harder to fight back, but he didn’t want to give the man an excuse to hurt him more.

It seemed to go on forever, painful thrust after painful thrust, but then the man lowered himself so that his chest was resting on Julian’s back.

The change in position made Julian feel claustrophobic. He couldn’t get away from him: the weight of the body pressing him into the dirt, the fleck of spit where his lips had brushed his cheek, and his breath hot against his skin.

“I’m going to have to slow down. Make sure I have time to enjoy this.”

Julian felt a rush of fear at that. “No, don’t. I can’t take anymore.”

The man ground his hips against him. “Think you have a choice?”

“I’m sorry,” Julian begged. “Please—just, no more.”

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes.” He’d have said anything at that point, anything to make it stop.

The man changed position again. Shifted them so Julian’s ass was in the air and the man was kneeling behind him. It was degrading, and he felt so much more exposed, but he didn’t resist. He didn’t want to do anything to impede the man’s pleasure and make it take longer. He just wanted him to hurry up and come so it would be over.

Julian was being fucked faster now, rougher. And it was only a few moments before the man’s hands dug into his hips as he thrust in hard, grunting rhythmically as he released.

Julian felt a rush of relief. Just a few more seconds until the man withdrew from him, until he stopped touching him.

The man leaned over his back, as if he were savoring the orgasm he’d just gotten at Julian’s expense. But finally, he pulled out.

He patted Julian on the ass, and Julian flinched.

As soon as he felt the man move away, Julian struggled to pull up his pants. He felt greasy, and there was wetness leaking out of him. He tried not to think about it as he got to his feet and wiped away his tears.

“How do I go home?” Julian asked, his voice was unsteady, which was hardly surprising since he was shaking badly. He didn’t care, he just wanted to be somewhere with a door he could lock.

“Is that how you think this game ends?”

Julian froze.

“I just want to go home,” he repeated, he felt tears starting to well in his eyes again and his breath quicken. “Is this about—I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Of course, you won’t.” His tone was so sure, so cold, that Julian took a step back.

“What do you mean? What are you going to—”

“Nothing. I’m going to do nothing.” The man picked up Julian’s robe and handed it to him.

Julian’s fingers shook as he accepted it.

“Go straight that way.” The man pointed. “It’s downhill. When you get to a creek, you’ll see three boulders. Your cell phone is on top of one. Call any of your servants, except Bevans, he won’t be answering.”

Julian wanted to ask why Bevans wouldn’t answer, but he was afraid to.

“You might be better off going somewhere else,” the man warned, but his face was devoid of pity, and Julian didn’t trust him.

But still, it was an odd thing to say. It left him feeling uneasy.

The man wasn’t making any move to follow him, but even so, Julian didn’t take the time to put his robe on until he had gotten well out of grabbing distance. He no longer cared if it had ants, or termites, or whatever in it. He just wanted to be covered up.

He hurt. His ribs ached from where he’d been shoved into the ground. He felt numb. He just wanted to get as far from these woods as possible.

He reached the creek it took only a few moments to find the boulders, the first thing that had gone right that night.

He picked up the phone and felt a swell of relief at his familiar wallpaper. There was only a sliver of battery left, but he pushed away any worry over that. It only had to last long enough for one call.

He didn’t choose his dad’s number. He told himself it was because he’d be asleep and wouldn’t answer, and not because he wasn’t ready to find out if he’d been involved in this. Instead he picked the first body guard on the list.

He frowned when there was no answer. He didn’t leave a message, he couldn’t risk wasting the time when he needed to talk to someone _now_. He dialed the next name on the list. Again, no answer.

Julian’s heart began to pound. He glanced around, but there was no sign that he’d been followed.

Something was very wrong. He began calling one number after another, but no one was answering.

He began to wonder if his father had instructed them not to. Or blocked his number. Maybe he wasn’t just being punished, maybe he’d been disowned.

The thought that he was to be left on his own here, with no way to get help, filled him with panic. It couldn’t be—

His phone began to flash. It was silenced, but someone was calling him. The second guard on the list.

Julian answered quickly. “Hello?”

“Sorry, sir, I was asleep. It’s my day off. Are you in need of assistance?”

“Yes. I need you to come pick me up. As soon as possible.”

“At your current location, sir?”

Julian hadn’t even thought to check if his GPS was working, but he was so grateful that it was.

“Yes, and hurry.”

“Of course, sir, I’ll be right there.” He disconnected the call.

So he hadn’t been disowned. But that didn’t answer the question of why no one at the house was answering. There was another possibility. If someone had managed to abduct him from inside a secure house with multiple guards, then they could have just as easily gotten to his father. Maybe it wasn’t just that the guards weren’t answering. Maybe they’d been paid off, or drugged. Or killed.

He hadn’t tried calling his father. Julian took the phone back out, but before he could press the button, the screen went black. His battery was dead.

He hoped the guard had been smart enough to lock in his location, and that this wouldn’t prevent him from finding him. But it was another thing that Julian couldn’t really know.

At least not yet.

 

 

 

 


End file.
